Yuki Mitani
Yūki Mitani (三谷祐輝, Mitani Yūki) is a member of the Haze Middle School's Go club. Appearance Personality Mitani has a very confusing personality that often agitates or even angers many people. He is a moody individual, changing from mood to mood unexpectedly. He is very blunt - he says whatever he thinks, not caring whether it's offensive or not. Sometimes he even says things just to anger people. When he was first introduced, he seemed cold and aloof, and admitted that he was cheating voluntarily and shamelessly. He often looks down on people, as he did to the Kaio Jr. High go team before meeting them. Despite this, he recognizes strength when he sees it. He seems to warm up to people as he gets to know them though. He is a very patient teacher, as shown when he was teaching Akari go, and can easily interpret how other people are feeling, making it simple for him to manipulate their feelings. However, Mitani acts very immature and childish at times, especially with Hikaru (later their friendship sours, and Mitani doesn't do this anymore, preferring to yell at him instead). He is also very impulsive, amd sometimes cannot control his emotions, as show when he grabbed Hikaru by the collar when Hikaru announced that he wanted to become an Insei. Mitani rarely smiles because he's truly happy, most of his smiles are cold and sneering. However, he began to smile truthfully more often after joing the go club. Mitani is show to be a very calculating figure, as shown when he was betting for money, and determining how to win a match, and detest being betrayed. When he really wants something, Mitani works harder than anyone else to achieve his goal. History Mitani learned go from his grandfather (now deceased) before beginning elementary school. In elementary school, he had a teacher who knew how to play go and the two often played together. After graduation, he played at many different go salons (usually with adults). Around this time, he began betting rounds. At first, he bet only a little, and the adults at the salon were almost happy to give the money to him, like they were giving money to their own grandson. But soon after, Mitani began to develop a greed for money (this is partially because his parents wouldn't give him an allowance due to the fact that his family has a lower income than the average family) and gradually began to bet more and more money (his usual bet is 1000 yen). In order to ensure wins, Mitani cheated in rounds or after rounds when counting territory by sliding stones, adding stones, faking plays etc. After joining Haze Middle School's go club, he came to the conclusion that he was strong and didn't need to cheat in order to win. Plot Go Relationships Hikaru Shindou Trivia * Mitani holds his school bag "Hinamori Amu Style". That is, he holds his bag slung over one shoulder. * As talented a go player as he is, Mitani is excruciatingly bad in academics (see the end of episode 75). References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japan Category:Haze Middle School